In recent years, with the progress in thinning and weight reduction of an electronic device (electronic component) such as organic EL panel, solar cell and thin-film secondary battery, the thinning of the glass substrate for use in such an electronic device progresses. When the strength of the glass substrate is reduced due to the thinning, handling ability of the glass substrate is impaired. Incidentally, in view of the handling ability, it may be also possible to use a resin substrate in place of the glass substrate. However the resin substrate has a problem, for example, in the chemical resistance and moisture permeation resistance.
Accordingly, a glass/resin laminate obtained by providing a resin layer (resin substrate) between two glass substrates (glass films) has been recently proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This glass/resin laminate has chemical resistance and moisture permeation resistance equal to those of the glass substrate and at the same time, has handling ability (impact resistance, flexibility) equal to that of the resin substrate.
Also, it has been recently proposed to use, as the resin layer in the glass/resin laminate, a film containing a polyimide obtained by condensation-polymerizing aromatic diamines having a benzoxazole structure and aromatic tetracarboxylic anhydrides (see, for example, Patent Document 2). The polyimide above has high heat resistance and small difference in the linear expansion coefficient from the glass substrate, compared with the general polyimide.